Un pequeño trato
by master.-helga
Summary: -helga perdoname por lo que paso yo...- -perdon Arnold pero alguien me espera...- saliendo en encuentro a ese caballero que la habia conquistado -¿nos vamos?- pregunto el, ella solo asintio y subio al convertible para perderse de la vista de Arnold.
1. me haces un favor?

Antes que nada hey arnold no me pertenece, y si lo fuera hace rato hubiera sacado la 2 película, para que quede claro este fic es para mayores de 16 por el lemon que tendrá, así que si tienes menos de esa edad no seas pervertido y espérate a los 16 ahora si comencemos

No se cómo decirle, hace tiempo que es mi mejor amiga, así que tengo la confianza suficiente para decirle que me ayude así como funciono con arni, quiero pedirle un favor.

hay algo incómodo en esto, es decir está bien que seamos los mejores amigos del mundo, apartando a Gerald que ahora solo tiene ojos para phoebe, pero es muy raro estar en una banca congelándonos las manos solo los dos en un parque inmenso aunque debo admitir que me parece un sueño el ser el mejor amigo de mi torturadora de infancia y todo gracias a Gerald, porque desde que le pidió para estar con phoebe hacemos mal tercio en sus conversaciones, pero hay algo más importante, la comencé a apreciar más cuando fuimos a San Lorenzo a rescatar a mis padres, aunque sea abusona con nuestro bien merecidos 16 ha dejado de ser agresiva aunque se le escapa, a veces, y si por las preguntas, si aún me pone los ridículos apodos de la infancia.

-bien Arnoldo, te vas a quedar ahí como un idiota mirando a la nada o me vas a decir lo que tenías que decirme, porque realmente estoy perdiendo la paciencia- ven... lo que decía no era mentira aún se le sale la maldad, pero como ella dice "vamos al grano".

-Helga?, me pregunto..., no se ya que somos buenos amigos... y hace tiempo que nos conocemos...me gustaría que...- estaba tan nervioso tenía miedo que terminara con una buena golpiza, la mire vi cómo me observaba, me pareció que la mirada que tenía era de ilusión, tenía un gesto un poco gracioso, tenía una sonrisa pero bueno, prefiero no distraerme del tema principal...en ese momento solo pensaba en una cosa...-me gustaría que...me hicieras un pequeño favor...-

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y su semblante se puso serio, como siempre.

-depende del favor cabeza de balón...- me lo dijo con cierto tono de seriedad e ironía, eso logro que me pusiera más nervioso -bueno, ya lo hemos hecho antes, con mi primo...- jugaba con mis dedos para que no viera el tremendo sonrojo que llevaba encima de mis mejillas, en ese instante me hubiera gustado que nevara para pasar desapercibido.

-QUIERES QUE SEA TU ENAMORADA!- lo dijo casi gritando, me alegre por ser la única pareja de amigos sentados en un inmenso parque.

-no...Me estas entendiendo mal, quiero que averigües todo acerca de laila por ejemplo, quien le gusta, que champo utiliza...tu sabes cosas de chicas-

-pero porque yo Arnoldo?, además que yo no soy mensajera de nadie, y mucho menos para con la señorita perfección- me lo dijo con aspereza y amargura sus dos finas cejas se fruncieron, aun no entiendo por qué se molesta cuando tocamos el tema de laila, una vez me dijo que era idéntica a Olga, por eso la odiaba, pero sé que hay algo más...lo sé.

-por favor Helga tu más que nadie sabe que me gusta laila y quiero que me hagas ese pequeño favor, te he confiado mi más grande secreto a nadie más le he dicho, solo a ti y a Gerald-

-no!, no y no son mis últimas palabras, no quiero ser el cupido de nadie y mucho menos si se trata de ustedes dos-

-porque no?, Helga por favor voy a hacer todo lo que me pidas, si quieres seré tu esclavo por toda una semana- bueno eso si es caer muy bajo, pero ya nada me importaba ni siquiera jugar con el mismo diablo.

-tan desesperado melenas?, jajajaja nunca pensé que cayeras tan bajo, pero bueno acepto tu trato, porque esto no es un favor que te quede claro en tu diminuto cerebro, y que sean 3 semanas o nada tú eliges- si las palabras matasen yo ya hubiera estado en la tumba, me dejo pensativo, claro 3 semanas a merced de mi mejor amiga torturadora no creo que sea tan malo, debe tener algo de consideración, pero todo sea por laila.

-acepto el trato Helga- sellando el pacto con un apretón de manos -bien melenas, espero que no te arrepientas, porque desde mañana comenzara tu tortura- ahora sí que estoy en problemas, se levantó, se acomodó su pequeña cartera de cuero y antes de irse me dirigió una mirada entre malosa, divertida, pervertida y torturadora, dios en que lio me he metido!


	2. primer punto

Antes que nada hey arnold no me pertenece, y si lo fuera hace rato hubiera sacado la 2 película, para que quede claro este fic es para mayores de 16 por el lemon que tendrá, así que si tienes menos de esa edad no seas pervertido y espérate a los 16 ahora si comencemos

Seria una estupidez mentir al decir que arnold no es mi amigo, es tan cierto, nos hicimos amigos desde que el moreno le pidió a phoebe para salir, desde ese momento me mostré menos huraña y aprendí a olvidar (lo digo por lo sucedido en las industrias futuro) lo acogí como un compañero y nada mas, porque supe que entre el y yo no podía pasar nada, el amaba a laila y yo pues me resigne a escuchar sus estúpidos secreto que para mi valen mas que el oro mismo.

Cuando fuimos a san Lorenzo me comprometí a rescatar a sus padres y así paso, le mostré mi otro lado y sin creerlo nos volvimos inseparables, hasta ahora.

-YA LLEGUE!- no se porque sigo gritando si se que nadie me espera.

-OLGA! PASA A LA SALA!- siempre es lo mismo, claro si al bien imbécil no le entra un puto nombre porque molestarme.

-AHORA QUE BOB, ESPERO QUE NO ME HAGAS PERDER MI "ATESORADO" TIEMPO-

-OLGA NOS LLAMO, MAÑANA LLEGA DE NEW YORK, ASI QUE TIENES QUE HACER LA CENA- desde que mis padres se dieron cuenta que sabia cocinar, ya que Miriam era…no esperen…es una desgracia cocinando y nadie se preocupaba por mi, aprendí sola y no es por alardear pero si que le pongo fuego a la comida.

-MALDICION!, BOB PERO COMO HACES PERDER EL TIEMPO CON IDIOTECES- dije a la vez que apuraba el paso a mi cuarto sabia que el señor sin cerebro iba a salir en defensa de su "queridísima hija".

Me encerré en mi cuarto, saque mi pequeña libreta amarilla y comencé a escribir la primera tortura de arnold, pasar todo un día con su tortura viviente y con la perfecta olga.

Para que quede claro, y aunque suene casi imposible fui capaz de olvidar a arnold, no se porque hoy me ilusione, es decir no tuve que ilusionarme, por favor solo piénselo, arnold y YO? Que tontería mas grande, se que nunca podría pasar, pero no cuesta nada soñar, además que no me quiero volver a enamorarme, no quiero sufrir mas de lo que me duele, pero mi dolor tiene algo bueno y es que ahora mas que nada tengo la oportunidad de abrir los ojos de ese idiota para que se de cuenta que laila no es mas que pura falsedad y una sucia rata chismosa así que primer punto a cumplir helga, arruinar las citas de la señorita perfección, como en los viejos tiempos.

Presiento que lo que acabo de hacer es una tontería, como puedo utilizar a helga solo para mi beneficio, eso si es muy egoísta de mi parte…un momento ella misma lo dijo, esto no es un favor es un trato, peor eso me pone mas nervioso…esta bien es cuestión de tranquilizarme, tratare de encontrar una solución para no seguir pensando en lo que no me fuera hacer helga, como si eso no fuera tortura suficiente para mi pobre subconsciente.

-a sido un día largo, hare el esfuerzo de dormir algo, antes de encontrarme mañana con helga-

-CHAPARRITO TIENES UNA LLAMADA!- genial, solo eso me faltaba.

-gracias abuelo…bueno?-

-que tal Arnoldo?, listo para tu primera tortura?- aunque fuera una llamada podría jurar que su voz tenia un tono seductor, esos que hipnotizan, esos que enloquecen, esos que hacen desear…pero que rayos estoy pensando, juntarme con Gerald si que me volvió pervertido.

-que no es suficiente la tortura mental que me estas haciendo pasar?- reí ante mi furtivo comentario aunque trataba quitarme el tremendo pensamiento que estaba maquinando, si que se me va el santo con helga.

-eso ya estaba planeado cabezón, bien así que sin mas rodeo te lo digo, mañana viene mi "amada" hermanita y….-

-wow, si que la amas- no se porque me daba tanta gracia jugar con fuego.

-así que estamos chistositos?, veamos como mañana reirás con las cebollas que tendrás que picar!-

-cebollas?, pero de que hablas helga-

-hablo de que mañana estarás de cocinero y ayudante para la cena que preparare para Olga así que terminando la escuela directo a mi casa melenas y tienes que referirte a mi como tu ama…-

-pero que?, helga….. Estas loca?, lo de la cocina esta bien pero lo de ama, no crees que….-

-quieres a laila en tus brazos o no?, tu decides Arnoldo- me sonroje ante su comentario.

-bien helga…entonces mañana te veo en la escuela?-

-así me gusta arnold, obediente y sin rechinar, bien mañana te veo, ya me voy creo que a Bob le dio un ataque jajaja cuídate, te quiero- no se que chistoso tiene que a su padre le este dando un ataque, pero bueno es helga que se puede esperar de ella.

-cuídate también helga y yo también te quiero- apuesto que si no fuera su amigo me sentiría extraño que me diga eso, pero nuestra amistad a llegado al limite de darnos cariños amistosos, a eso no se le puede llamar amigos con derechos, no eso no somos, definitivamente.

-que pasa arnold?, tienes una cara de susto tremendo, acaso era tu amiga torturadora? Jejejeje-

-si, hice un trato con ella..-

-que!, pero cuantas veces te tendré que decir que con fuego no se juega? Y peor si es una chica-

-lo se abuelo, pero es por amor…le pedí que me ayudara con la chica que me gustaba a cambio de ser su esclavo por 3 semanas-

-hijo pero que acabas de hacer…no sabes como debe estar…mira arnold a veces las apariencias engañan, a veces lo mas hermoso se puede esconder en una coraza dura solo es cuestión de saber como llegar al centro, casi siempre lo crees que es no es eso en verdad- me quede sorprendido era la primera vez que mi abuelo me daba un buen concejo, aunque no supe que trataba de decirme.

-creo que es mejor que ya vallas a dormir hombre pequeño que mañana tendrás un día mucho mas largo que hoy-

-gracias…abuelo y si creo que es mejor que me valla a descansar, buenas noches-

-que duermas bien chaparrito-

Y como me dijo mi abuelo me fui a dormir, porque sabia que mañana tendría un día muy pero muy largo y mas que nada tortuoso.

**Nota de autora:**

Rukia Kuchiki-San: aquí tienes la continuación asi que disfrutala!, jajajaja bueno…jajajaja claro pero es de tu criterio que seas pervertida XD! Y pues si ya vas a cumplir no hay ningún problema :D

letifiesta : gracias por tu apoyo ;D

SandraPullman-Pataki: sip se metió en un lio muy grande, me encanta hacerlo sufrir ñakañaka!

diana carolina : o si le hare pagar por sus actos al pobre e ingenuo Arnoldo, jajajajaja me da flojera ponerlo en la categoría M jajajaja ya somos dos, tremendas pervertidas, yo lei a los 12 XD! jejejejeje


	3. un punto a favor

Antes que nada hey arnold no me pertenece, y si lo fuera hace rato hubiera sacado la 2 película, para que quede claro este fic es para mayores de 16 por el lemon que tendrá, así que si tienes menos de esa edad no seas pervertido y espérate a los 16 ahora si comencemos

-hola Gerald…-dije casi con resignación mientras nos dirigíamos a la parada del bus.

-que paso viejo, acaso helga te ha jugado una de sus bromas?- no pude evitar reírme ante el estúpido comentario de Gerald, ella siempre es la causante de mi sufrimiento claro por las bromas que me hace.

-ya veo, ahora que te hizo?-

-nada en especial, solo acepte ser su esclavo por 3 semanas, un buen trato diría yo-

Sabía que él me miraría incrédulo con una ceja enarcada y con una expresión mal hecha en su boca, como es que puede hacer eso, tal vez sea la práctica de tantos años viéndome enredado con helga.

-¡¿es que acaso te volviste loco arnold?, está bien que sea tu amiga pero no es para tanto, te regalas así no más!- sí que no me resistí, me salió una carcajada larga y fuerte.

-no soy un juguete sexual de nadie Gerald, lo hice por laila-

-yo nunca mencione que serias un juguete sexual- me dijo con su típica inocencia, como si no te conociera Gerald.

-si claro…tantos años viéndote y conociendo tus dobles sentidos-

-hey he cambiado, todo fue por phoebe apuesto que si escuchara esto me patearía la cara-

-creo que a ti también te está dando la fiebre pataki- me miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-bueno hermano sabes que es pegajoso, apartando eso y cómo crees que la mandona te ayudara con l-a-i-l-a-

-eso es privado Gerald, y no no es nada malo…- respondí antes de que me diera una de sus mal pensadas indirectas, es que acaso en el mundo no hay nadie santo!

-okey, lo sé, lo sé no confiaras tu secreto en mí, bueno entiendo, tantos años juntos…- ¿acaso está usando psicología inversa?

-esta vez no funcionara Gerald- dije mientras subía al autobús.

-mira nada más que tenemos aquí, pero si es tarzan y su fiel amigo el gorila- si podría reconocerla a kilómetros de distancia esa voz inconfundible-

-helga…- me dijo phoebe casi como un reproche.

-vamos phoebe, no me dirás que no es divertido?- la codee mientras que el moreno me miraba con cara de pocos amigos y arnold solo negaba la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-no, si se trata de mi enamorado helga- genial ahora me deja por ese marañón de pelos, pero bueno si ella es feliz con esa cosa anormal me las tendré que aguantar.

-phoebe que te parece si nos sentamos atrás y dejamos a estos dos "súper friends" solos- pero qué diablos planea ese imbécil, por la cara de phoebe, sé que traman algo.

-bien lárguense igual de todas formas tengo que hablar con el cabeza de balón, te vas a sentar a mi lado, ¿verdad?…- yo sí que no tengo remedio, pero es hora de montarse al caballo.

-claro, igual no podría sentarme en otro lugar que no fuera a lado de mi mejor amiga- me lo dijo con un gran cinismo, veamos como juega.

-… ¿sabes que hoy tienes que ir a mi casa no Arnoldo?-

-si helga, ayer me lo dijiste en la noche, además que te tengo que ayudar con la cena de Olga-

-wow, ¡eres más inteligente de lo que pensaba!- hice un chiste acido para calmar mi nerviosismo.

-pero que tierna, y si no es molestia preguntar ¿cómo es que cumplirás tu parte en el trato?-

-eso está fríamente calculado, o es que acaso desconfías de mis planes-

-sabes que nunca desconfiaría de tus planes maléficos, pero en lo que si dudo es de tu perdida cordura jajajaja-

-cállate Arnoldo o te ira mal jajaja- amo cuando pasamos momentos cálidos, ¡me encanta ser su amiga!

El bus se detuvo y los dos bajamos, creo que en el comedor hablare con ella, esto sí que va a funcionar!

-helga, ¿segura que quieres hacer ese trato?- me dijo mi mejor amiga con tono preocupado.

-claro phoebe estoy decidida a hacerlo, mientras vea a laila y a arnold sufrir a mi merced me parece una buena propuesta, además que lo hago para que el cabezón se dé cuenta que laila es una ¡maldita rata!- diablos el tan solo hecho de mencionarla me enfurece de sobre manera, tengo que controlar eso.

-no será porque… ¿arnold te sigue gustando y no concibes la idea de verlo salir con laila?-

-¡CLARO QUE NO! Es decir ¡maldición phoebe! Que se te ha metido en la cabeza para que pienses eso si tú sabes más que nadie que ¡pude olvidarlo!- yo tenía los ojos en ella cuando sus gestos faciales se volvieron más tensos y tenía los ojos clavados hacia arriba, yo no entendía que pasaba hasta que alce la vista.

-¿a quién olvidaste?- y ahí estaba el muy cara dura, siempre a donde valla me lo tengo que encontrar.

-pero miren nada más nuestro cabeza de balón favorito, es que acaso no tienes otras cosas que hacer en vez de estar acosándome- o si nena que la maldad fluya me encanta torturarlo con las palabras.

-pero si solo estaba pasando para servirme mi almuerzo y te escuche decir algo de olvidar…-

-no deberías preguntar cosas que no te incumba- para ese entonces mi amiga me veía con una mirada que bordaba la ironía, el cinismo y la incredulidad-

-¿y bueno a quien vas a olvidar helga?- eso si que me sorprendió, bueno nos sorprendió a mí y a arnold, fue la pregunta suelta de phoebe que me dejo nerviosa, molesta, sonrojada y estúpidamente muda.

-y-yo voy a olvidar a….amm…a…a-al… ma-mantecado ¡sí! Eso ya no más mantecado en mi vida- sonreí ante mi respuesta torpe pero acertada vamos a ver cómo le queda eso a phoebe.

-¿pero es porque quieres o porque te gusta tanto que crees que otra probada te sabrá algo ácido y agrio a la vez?- entendí su indirecta mas directa, si que esa niña no se da por vencida al buscar respuestas y como si fuera poco el estúpido de arnold me miraba con una cara de retrasado mental.

Le dije con la mirada a phoebe "¿pero qué mierda insinúas?" pero ni modo me tocaba responder –yo, bueno lo hare porque no quiero hacer daño a mi cuerpo, ahora si me disculpan voy a estar hablando con laila y así dejando a los dos con la palabra en la boca me dirigí a la mesa de las superficiales.

-valla, valla pero que tenemos aquí hablando de nuevos chismes o de chicos sin cerebro- refiriéndome al mastodonte propiedad de Rhonda.

-que haces aquí pataki, porque si mal no lo recuerdo deberías estar con los demás sosos como Gerald, arnold, Harold, tu sabes…ellos - me susurro en tono creído y me guiño el ojo, es que acaso es ¿¡lesbiana! Aunque pensándolo bien podría ser una buena excusa por el pasar tanto tiempo con laila, jajaja si que lo tenían bien guardado.

-no metamos a mis sosos porque escúchalo bien son mis sosos y si, tienen marcado cada uno en el trasero propiedad de Helga. y no hablemos de Harold "porque no creas que no te he visto entrar con él al armario de limpieza, así que no empieces"- lo último se lo dije en susurro si que la deje petrificada.

-se que no hablaras pataki…-

-eso depende…- ahora si todas las miradas de esa mesa estaban sobre nosotras, justo lo que quería.

-¿bien que es lo que quieres?- aun no puedo creer que ahora ella está a mi merced y yo le voy a pedir algo realmente estúpido, a la mierda de laila.

-okey necesito hablar a solas con laila- bueno esa era la manera de quitarme de encima muchos chismes y a los idiotas superficiales, ya que ahora tendrán que hablar mucho con lo que le dije a Rhonda.

Después que la "princesita" se llevó a su gente, pude por fin sentarme sola con la mismísima perfección.

-y que tal helga, hace mucho que no te veo- yo solo la mire entre confundida y realmente estupefacta, primer error encontrado.

-laila…estamos en la clase de algebra que son dos horas todos los días-

-¿a si?, perdón es que no me había percatado- créanme que me hubiera gustado en ese momento ponerle un sombrero que diga "idiota a la vista".

-si como sea, vamos al grano querida, sabes olga va a venir mañana- mentí para que arnold ni ella se juntaran –y no se estaba pensando si querías ir a mi casa?-

-¿olga?, por supuesto que voy- callo en la trampa, pobre ilusa.

-genial entonces avisare a olga que mañana vas, pero eso si no le digas a nadie más ¿entiendes? Porque si no te juro que te coceré la boca- eso fue para poner un poco de fiereza y que cierre su puta boca, no sabia que le podía infundir miedo a laila, punto a mi favor.

Y asi sin mas me aleje de esa mesa y me fui a sentar con mi soso favorito.

-¿y que te dijo?, quien le gusta, que le gusta….-parecía un rapero de mala muerte repitiendo todas esas cursilerías.

-a ver, a ver Arnoldo para tu carro, recién he hablado con ella después de años, asi que no pidas pan al hambre, poco a poco melenas- le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa.

-cierto, toma te compre tu almuerzo- me entrego un plato con las cosas que me gustaban, puré de papa con una presa de pollo y su jugo de naranja.

-wow gracias arnold- y sin mas charla comencé a comer.

…

-apúrate Arnoldo no quiero llegar tarde- me dijo mientras me apuraba en guardar los libros que nos habían tocado apenas una hora antes.

-okey ya esta, que impaciente que eres, vamos pásame tu bolso, yo lo llevo- le dije casi por impulso, si lo se soy todo un caballero.

Increíblemente me la dio –y eso porque?- pregunte inocentemente, demasiado estúpido para lidiar con el pensamiento ágil, e inteligente de helga.

-eres mi esclavo es tu deber, de todas maneras yo te la iba a dar, pero gracias por hacerme ahorrar mi saliva- eso si que me molesto un poco solo preferí callar, vamos nadie se puede meter con helga y yo no soy la excepción.

Bueno después de un camino silencioso llegamos a la casa pataki, helga abrió la puerta y grito a los cuatro vientos "!ya llegue!" mas no obtuvo respuesta alguna, solo frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la cocina.

-si que pensaron en todo- y si que pensaron en todo, habían comprado todas las cosas como para hacer una cena, solo faltaba prepararla.

-¿entonces por donde comenzamos?- dije con entusiasmo pero se me quito de inmediato cuando me dijo –comenzamos, a ver peludito, pela las papas y corta las cebollas mientras yo voy haciendo el guiso- y así como lo mando comencé a pelar las papas y picar las cebollas.

-bien ya pelaste las papas ahora solo falta echarles las cebollas…-

-snif, snif… no pensé que esto sería tan difícil…snif-

-jajajaja okey pásame eso lo hare yo- me fui al regadero y después de calmar mis glándulas lagrimales me fui a seguir con la tarea de ayudar a helga, pero vi que no la necesitaba, es mas había sido un estorbo para ella, se movía rítmicamente, mientras echaba los ingredientes en el grandioso estofado que ya expedía un suculento aroma.

-ven, dime si está bien- me despertó de mi letargo con un cucharon de madera a la altura de mi boca.

-¡DIOS ESTO ES DELICIOSO!- no puede evitar soltar, ame su estofado le quedo demasiado bien –no sabia que cocinabas-

-a veces la necesidad te obliga a hacer cosas que ni siquiera sabias hacer- lo entendí sus despreocupados padres ni siquiera le tomaban importancia a ella y solo ella se valía por sí misma, que decepción de padres.

Ella agarro un poco de salsa que había sobrado y me la tiro en la cara y comenzó a reír mientras yo contra atacaba con la misma pasta de mi cara, asi empezó una guerra de salsa, hubo tanto tomate desperdiciado al punto de resbalarme.

-jajajajaja pero que torpe cabeza de balón, como te vas a caer en salsa de tomate-

-si no fuera mucho pedir, me puedes dar una mano- espero que caiga en mi trampa.

-esta bien, a ver dame tu mano- y en un jalón la empuje hacia mi cayendo en mi pecho mientras reíamos a morir.

Hasta que nos dimos cuenta de la posición incómoda en la que estábamos, es decir ella encima de mi, nos sonrojamos al instante, ella fue la primera en pararse mientras yo la seguía.

-diablos, la cocina esta echa una masa de tomate, genial!-

-no te preocupes yo limpio y tu sirves- agarrando el trapeador y comenzando a limpiar mientras ella sacaba los platos y las demás fuentes para la cena.

Terminamos justo a tiempo porque olga ya había llegado y con muchas maletas.

-¡hermanita bebe!- grito antes de abrazarla mientras que yo reía entre dientes.

-pero arnold ¿eres tu?, wow que guapo que estas-

-hee,… gracias olga- me sonroje de inmediato.

-si, si ya deja de fastidiarlo y vamos a comer que me costo mucho la cena- podía sentir la molestia de helga en la atmosfera cuando dijo eso.

Tuvimos una cena demasiado aburrida, tan solo era olga, olga y mas olga ahora le doy la razón para a lo menos mantenerse alejado de ella y sus padres, yo y helga solo veíamos, si eso era tortura, me hubiera gustado que me mataran, me estaba aburriendo, hasta que sentí un ligero toque en el pie.

-¿arnold vamos afuera?- me pregunto mientras se paraba y yo la seguía.

-¿no crees que se van a molestar?-

-no al contrario les estamos haciendo un gran favor, y dime que te pareció tu tortura?, creo que fue muy suave-

-suave, primero fueron las cebollas aun me siguen doliendo los ojos!, y la cena te juro que si no me sacabas de ahí, ya me iba a suicidar-

-jjajajajaja si quería que sufrieras mas, pero yo tampoco soporte-

-bueno creo que ya me voy, cuídate helga y despídeme por Olga-

-claro cuídate Arnoldo- y así me di la vuelta en dirección a mi casa, si esa había sido una de sus primeras torturas no se que esperar de las demás.

**Notas de autora:**

diana carolina: jajajaja me imagino tu cara de pervertida!, jajaja quiero primero empezar con las torturas suaves por que mas adelante te aviso que va a pecar y mucho, ya sabes a lo que me refiero XD! Jajajaja me mataste con lo del pata con su obsecion por los sanitarios! jajajaa

AnNa-HikAr1-n0-SeNsh1: jajaja gracias y me encanta que te guste mi historia!

letifiesta: gracias por tu apoyo ;D


	4. dulce tortura

Antes que nada hey arnold no me pertenece, y si lo fuera hace rato hubiera sacado la 2 película, para que quede claro este fic es para mayores de 16 por el lemon que tendrá, así que si tienes menos de esa edad no seas pervertido y espérate a los 16 ahora si comencemos

-¡buenos días hermanita bebe!- que duro despertar así…se los aseguro que me duelen mis oídos cada vez que escucho su voz retumbando en mi interior.

-¿qué tiene de buenos días?- dije ahogadamente mientras me tapaba con una almohada que encontré en el piso.

-que yo estoy a tu lado además que hoy es un día hermoso, creo que a tu cuarto le falta un toque de luz- sentí una fuerte corriente de luz chocarme directamente en la cara, me dejo literalmente "ciega".

-¡maldición Olga!, demonios cuando te propones a molestar a alguien lo logras- me senté al borde de mi cama mientras intentaba reponerme al choque de luz, si no hubiera sido por el recordatorio que hoy tenía que venir la pelirroja a mi casa no me hubiera percatado que mi despertador está totalmente muerto o eso aparentaba.

-¿qué le paso a mi despertador Olga?-

-cual despertador hermanita-

-este despertador- restregándoselo en la cara para que lo viera detenidamente.

-ahhh…. ¿Hablas de ese artefacto que hace ruido?, lo apague para que no te despertara- pero que idiota por dios, a veces no sé cómo Olga pudo haber sacado tan altas notas, acaso hacia favores especiales, porque estoy tomándolo en cuenta y entiendan que mi mente divaga mucho en esos temas.

-pero que estupidez Olga! Por eso se llama" DESPERTADOR" acaso soy la única en esta familia que piensa coherentemente?- no perdí tiempo y me dirigí hacia el reloj de mi pared y adivinen que ¡sorpresa! Dos horas, dos malditas horas habían pasado, ya era un hecho que no podía llegar para las 3 primeras horas, me resigne a asearme.

-tenías algo importante que hacer hoy Helga?-

-Olga, acaso no te das cuenta cuantos años tengo?, tengo 16 y aun voy a la escuela- agarre mi maleta, mi sencillo del día anterior y algunos cuadernos incluyendo el de apuntes, donde estaban todas las torturas de arnold.

-pero hermanita a dónde vas si ya te pasaste las dos primeras horas-

-tengo tiempo, aun puedo llegar a la 4 hora- y sin más rodeos baje a la primera planta del edificio, abrí la puerta y me retire en silencio.

Presentía que ese día iba a ser largo aun peor si las dos estupideces andantes iban a estar en mi casa, pero bueno quise despejar mis pensamientos frustrantes en una taza de café y tal vez en un pequeño postre.

-eh….que tal, me da un café americano y un pastel de lúcuma- cobre lo que debía y me fui a sentar en esas sillas de madera que dan hacia una avenida vacía, me dedique a planear todo, absolutamente todo, llámenme maniática pero no tengo tiempo para improvisaciones, no por ahora.

-señorita su café y su dulce pastel- el muy coqueto del mozo me sonrió, y tan solo cuando se fue pude analizarlo bien, un chico delgado, cabello rubio y esponjado, ojos cafés, nariz respingada con pecas adornándola, en conclusión un típico muchacho americano de unos 18 años, ¿acaso es que todo lo que veo esta hecho en américa? Pero que idiota, soy americana.

-bien…pensemos ayer no salió tan bien como calculaba, hoy puede salir mejor, eso concuerda con almuerzo y clase de gimnasia… jajaja hoy si te hago sufrir Arnoldo…- a veces son esos momentos raros en los cuales te quedas pensando en voz fuerte mientras toda la gente de tu alrededor te queda mirando, incómodo y sutilmente amargo.

Antes de retirarme escribí en un papel " si crees que con una sonrisa de adonis recibirás propina no lo hagas, porque hoy no estas de suerte, bucko" y me retire no sin antes ver la reacción del chico que fue entre una carcajada y una mirada que me perseguía, le devolví la sonrisa y me fui a la escuela, a lo menos fue un granito de azúcar a mi amargo día.

La busque por todas partes y no la encontré, no estuvo presente en las dos horas de historia de la humanidad ni en la tercera que fue de poesía, una de sus preferidas.

-hermano no te parece raro que pataki no haya venido?-

-dímelo a mi Gerald, estoy un poco preocupado…-

-porque?, por el hecho de saber que si llega te hará algo macabro o por que sientes que algo no está bien…un momento en los dos casos es escalofriante!-

-que simpático, gracias por hacerme acordar del trato, creo que no debí contártelo-

-ya se cómo se siente Helga al usar psicología torturante-

-no será psicología inversa?- mmm… un nuevo termino acaso?

-no en el caso de Helga, jajaja no sé porque aceptaste, una de dos, una estas locamente enamorado o segunda estas patéticamente destinado a caer en las garras de Helga- me encantaba el tono irónico e irritante de Gerald (noten mi ironía)

-ja-ja-ja que gracioso Gerald, ¿a qué vez?…- se quedó mirando al frente, parecía hipnotizado aunque pude descubrir una sonrisa retenida en sus labios.

Cuando tuvo que pasar lo inesperado sentí un escalofrió correr toda mi espalda, mientras sentía que mis latidos se paralizaban, creo que salte de mi asiento por instinto.

-¡SORPRESA CABEZA DE BALON!- ahí la tenía frente a mí, riendo a lado de Gerald que también seguía el mismo ritmo, toda la mañana buscándola para que me de el susto de mi vida, debería de dejar de preocuparme por ella.

-MALDICION HELGA!, NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO, ¿ME ENTIENDES?- agarrándome el pecho e intentando que mi corazón no salga por mi boca.

-muy buena Helga, todos mis respetos, jajajaja pobre arnold-

-lo se, lo se no es necesario que me alagues Gerald-

-gracias por burlase…- me había molestado un poco pero sabía que viniendo de Helga no era posible estar en ese estado.

-admítelo Arnoldo fue buena- sonreí por el comentario de Helga, porque diablos no me puedo molestar con ella.

-okey si fue buena, créeme que me hiciste ver toda mi vida-

-bueno evitando la charla, has visto a la señorita perfección?-

-si te refieres a laila, no, no la he visto-

-¿pero cómo puedes decir eso?, la mujer de tu vida y no estas detrás de ella- ella me sonrió en tono picaron, se sentó y me quito mi emparedado de pollo.

-tu más que nadie debes saber sobre eso ¿no?, me contaron que sabes cosas que no deberías- dije sarcásticamente mientras sentía su mirada penetrándome mi ser.

-el que te dijo eso debe ser, o muy estúpido o muy valiente-

-bueno espero no correr la suerte de aquel desdichado-

-créeme querido que no la sufrirás porque lo que te toca a ti no es suerte, es tortura- levantándose mientras sonreía plácidamente ante su comentario ácido y nos dejaba a mí y a Gerald con la boca abierta.

-diablos hermano, eso sí que es tener poder, no sé por qué tan serio si sabes que te metiste con el propio diablo-

-porque ya me acostumbre a él, además no es tan malo si recibes algo que en verdad quieres-

-lo que tu digas viejo, lo que tu digas, aunque no es por desilusionarte pero presiento que esto va a terminar muy mal y sabes que tengo razón…-

-tal vez tengas razón pero ya no hay marcha atrás Gerald, las cartas ya están en la mesa solo falta jugar-sabía que juntarme con helga sacaría lo carnal de mi pero ahí me ven, jugándome con mi propia y mal usada suerte.

Siento que cada vez es más difícil asustar al cabeza de balón, si tan solo no supiera mi juego yo ganaría por ventaja, pero bueno este día es de perfección, como si yo la tuviera, veamos donde puede estar una superficial que no está comiendo…fácil en el baño.

Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta escuche una conversación, vi por el corto espacio de la unión de la puerta con la pared y ahí las vi a Rhonda y a mi deseada presa, junte mi oreja para poder escuchar mejor.

-te lo digo Rhonda, creo que yo le gusto…-

-no seas tonta laila!, sabes que el es un mujeriego como solo va a fijarse en ti?, o es que acaso sientes algo por el…-

-bueno para serte sincera, un poco, es decir es atractivo, es malvado, es todo lo que una mujer desea- para tu información idiota, solo las chicas del rancho desean esas porquerías.

-bueno, hare lo que pueda para saber si es que en verdad le gustas pero no te ilusiones mi querida-

-gracias Rhonda…- creo que es hora de actuar y ahí va la gran actuación de pataki.

-princesa…perfección…no sabía que alimentaban a los lavabos con lo que comen- soltando una sonora risa, que más querían que dijera en ese momento solo miraba lo que podía y lo primero fue el lavabo.

-pataki…cuando dejaras de ser tan varonil?-

-cuando tu dejes de ser una indeseable zorra- si juegas conmigo pierdes, así de simple.

-no te golpeo porque en fin- me arrecoste en la pared y sonreí, se que eso es peor que las palabras aunque para mi nada es suficiente.

-no…no me golpeas porque sabes con quien te meterías y también sabes que no te conviene-

-vámonos laila no tengo porque hablar con ella-

-no, no laila se queda y tú sabes que no me puedes retar, si no mis labios dejaran volar tu secreto y sabes que ahora los chismes rondan por cada esquina de la escuela-

-TE ODIO PATAKI!-

-el sentimiento es mutuo querida- viendo como abría la puerta del baño y salía hecha una furia.

-bien, ¿hoy vas a ir no?- mirándome al espejo, maldición otra vez mi dolor de cabeza, ¿acaso es mi castigo por odiar a las perras y zorras?

-si de todas maneras Helga, sabes que no me perdería el precioso tiempo con Olga y….-

-si, si lo que digas solo procura esperarme en la puerta de la escuela a penas toque el timbre, ¿entiendes?-

-si claro que entiendo Helga, no le digo a nadie verdad…-

-ahora si hablamos el mismo idioma…anda puedes irte apuesto que tu amiga te debe estar esperando detrás de la puerta escuchando nuestra conversación- titubeo un poco pero en fin de cuentas salió y como predije Rhonda estaba detrás de la puerta, ahora si se preguntan porque no quería que nadie se enterara, era porque no quiero que arnold se entere, mas que todo el y ahora con lo que me enterado, siento que me he vuelto una chismosa de primera.

-hora de gimnasia- dije mientas escuchaba el melodioso sonido de la campana.

-bien muchachos hoy haremos quemado- obviamente se escuchó un grito de parte de todos yo solo sonreía pensando en la siguiente tortura, mi mente nunca descansa.

-ya sabemos quién ordenara los grupos, Helga todos tuyos- eso fue como un cantico celestial, ahora perderás Arnoldo, te arrepentirás de hacer tratos estúpidos conmigo.

-bien escuchen zopencos, arnold hará el otro grupo, así que yo comienzo, Harold…- y así comenzó el tiroteo de nombres, por supuesto que me escogí a los mas fuertes, amo a esos muchachos.

Resumiendo yo solo quedaba con arnold y Gerald de su lado, tenía el balón en mi mano mientras esquivaba los ataques y entonces vi el momento exacto de lanzar, justo cuando el cabeza de balón irónicamente no tenía un solo balón cerca, ahí solté con fuerza mi proyectil que fue directo a su cara dejándolo noqueado y tirado en el piso mientras su amigo trataba de revivirlo.

¿Que hacia yo?, pues solo estaba parada mirando al caído, cruzada de brazos y riéndome en mi interior, hasta que me entro la maldita culpa, si bien era mi esclavo también era mi mejor amigo y vamos que amigos se hacen eso, solo pude pensar cuando vi la cara de phoebe que decía "ve con el" me resigne y me fui con el herido hasta el tópico, así pierdo mi valioso tiempo en mi mejor amigo…solo en él.

Lo primero que sentí al despertar fue un fuerte dolor de la nariz y ahí fue cuando la vi, estaba en un sillón leyendo una revista de espectáculos.

-no pensé que te quedaras a ver como está tu amigo- le dije mientras me sentaba en la camilla.

-si…yo también lo pensé bien pero no podía estar tranquila al ver a mi esclavo tirado en el suelo-

-hoy sí que te ensañaste en mi…-

-ni lo creas, para que veas que hacer un trato conmigo es firmar un boleto al dolor- me paso un espejo y recién ahí pude ver mi nariz estaba hinchada y tenía un rastro de sangre en la fosa derecha.

-sí que te salió bien Helga, si quieres aplaudo para alagar a mi ama- sabía que así era la única manera de irritarla pero por lo que vi no funciono como en las otras ocasiones más bien la avivo.

-así que piensas que solo estoy jugando…- me dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi en una forma seductora, puso su mano en mi pecho mientras la subía, sude frio creo que mi color cambio al tono de un camarón.

-te digo que puedo jugar de diferente manera y aun así torturarte… sutil e invisiblemente- su nariz estaba pegada a la mía, mientras su mano acariciaba el borde de mi cuello, me sentía muy nervioso nunca había visto a Helga actuar así, admito que me asusto pero…llámenme pervertido o lo que quieran pero me encanto su tacto y su arrebato, yo quería mas…

Sentía que no solo mi corazón era el que saltaba sino algo que pensé que jamás me ocurriría con Helga, sentí un poco de presión en mi entre pierna y como sea trate de taparlo –pero entiéndeme una cosa Arnoldo…yo siempre gano- fue brusco me agarro de mi polo y tiro de mi haciendo que mi sueño caliente se desvaneciera al instante, ¿pero en que rayos me he convertido?

-y-yo lo sé muy bien he-Helga…- trague saliva no quería que viera mi nerviosismo eso si que fue una tortura y de las grandes, si eres hombre comprenderás de lo que hablo!

-bueno cabeza de balón te llamo en la noche, por lo que veo estas bien, me voy-

-claro Helga, gracias por venir- solo me limite a decir eso después de un momento incómodo.

Sonó el timbre de salida y como había acordado con esa estúpida la espere en la salida fue la primera en salir y así caminamos hasta mi casa.

-¿quieres uno?- alargue una cajetilla de cigarros hasta ella, mientras veía como una mueca de asco se dibuja en su rostro.

-no gracias pero eso enferma- claro que enferma, pero si no tienes más remedio contra la soledad, prefiero que me llamen enferma.

-OLGA!, VEN A VER QUIEN HA VENIDO!- grite captando rápidamente la atención de la mencionada que estaba en la cocina.

-HERMANITA BEBE!- y así la adoptada se encontró con la verdadera, me fui a mi cuarto y ahí me dedique a escuchar la conversación de laila y Olga, por supuesto que lo había pensado antes, escondidos en lugares específicos se encontraban radiotransmisores que me avisaban de todo, y si que era de todo!

-y como has estado en el amor hermanita?-

-bueno no tan bien…me enamore de un brabucón-

-hay pero hermanita eso es normal a todas nos toca a chicos a si y te digo que son unos muy buenos amantes- otra vez erróneamente equivocada.

-enserio, no se… yo quiero pasar tiempo con el pero no encuentro ni el lugar ni la hora, además que siempre esta rodeado de chicas-

-ummm a ver creo que tengo una idea, nosotros tenemos una casa en la playa así que porque no lo invitas y así todos vamos en familia-

-¿enserio?, harías eso por mí-

-claro hermanita, todo por ti-

Aunque los lazos de hermanas que tenemos no son tan fuertes, me dolió un poco y me sentí entre celosa e irritada, siendo yo su propia hermana de carne y hueso, nunca me brindaba el apoyo que necesitaba, nunca se preocupó por mí, como siempre dice hacerlo.

-gracias hermana!, te quiero mucho!-

-yo también hermanita, te quiero un montón, mas que nada en el mundo…- no quise escuchar mas, apague todas las conexiones de los intercomunicadores, agarre mi teléfono y me dedique a marcar los números de la casa de mi mejor amiga, en fin si Olga tenia el poder de hacer cosas, porque yo no, eso no me limitaba en lo absoluto.

_-hola?-_

-hola phoebe, sabes quería preguntarte algo-

_-claro Helga, pregúntame lo que quieras…-_

-estas libre mañana?-

_-mañana es sábado, cierto?, si porque?-_

-porque me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo a mi casa de playa?-

-_claro que puedo!, puedo invitar a Gerald?-_

-me agarras de buen humor hermana, claro que lo puedes invitar, mientras mas personas mejor, yo me encargo de Arnoldo-

-_claro Helga, mañana nos vemos en tu casa?-_

-si en mi casa phoebe-

-_bueno, ahora voy a llamar a Gerald para avisarle, mañana te veo cuídate Helga!-_

_-_cuídate phoebe- y así cortamos la breve charla y sin pensarlo, ya estaba llamando a arnold.

-¿_sí?-_ típica voz de despreocupación, no se aun como lo hace pero se le escucha tan relajado, tan normal, tan perfecto, tan arnold.

-que hay Arnoldo?-

-_bueno nada en especial, solo que tengo una bolsa de hielo en mi nariz aun inflamada-_

-crimeny arnold, no es para tanto!, como si nunca te hubiera caído una de mis pelotas-

-_bueno, bueno dejemos de hablar de eso…mañana es sábado, ¿planes?-_

-justo de eso te quería hablar, no se si puedas mañana ir a la playa, va a ir Gerald, phoebe a y por cierto también va laila-

-laila?, claro de todas maneras voy, nos encontramos en la playa Helga- este es el supuesto momento en el que me tendría que deprimir pero ¡no!, y todo gracias a la patética de laila que se la va a pasar todo el día coqueteando con ese mastodonte y por fin estaré sola con arnold.

-sí, si bueno déjame arreglar mis cosas para mañana- un momento yo no lo hice por eso, es decir yo no quiero estar con el, ¡carajo! No puede ser, ¿es que acaso otra vez caí en las redes del amor?, creo que esta vez es definitiva mi conclusión, aun sigo amando a arnold, aun lo sigo deseando.

-claro Helga, cuídate te quiero, chau-

-si…yo también te quiero arnold, cuídate tu también-

Bien ahora si estaba frita, la cuestión era tan solo abrir los ojos de ese idiota pero ahora la idiota de la historia soy yo, por haberme enamorado otra vez en el proceso, maldición si que tengo una menuda suerte.

TOC TOC TOC….

-pasa…- dije mientras sacaba una maleta de mi armario y ordenaba la ropa.

-Helga?, quería decirte que alistes tus cosas que mañana nos vamos a la casa de playa...-

-si lo se Olga, gracias por hacerme llegar la noticia, por cierto espero que no te moleste el hecho de que haya invitado a mis amigos-

-no para nada hermanita…por cierto, laila me conto bueno que tu...- lo vi venir esa rata asquerosa le había contado a mi hermana que fumaba, es que acaso no se puede quedar callada una vez en su vida?

-si, fumo y ¿que?-

-Helga eso es malo para tu salud y eso malogra tus pulmones-

-no creo que me enfermen mas de lo que ya he estado, además que es mi vida, si fumo o no, no te incumbe en lo mas absoluto-

-pero me preocupo por tu salud Helga-

-sabes que Olga, déjalo ahí yo se lo que hago, así que te pido cortésmente que salgas de mi cuarto-

-Helga pero….-

-te lo estoy pidiendo, no me obligues a botarte-

-bueno…buenas noches hermanita bebe-

-buenas noches Olga, duerme bien- no todo el tiempo soy ruda, me gusta cuando sé que las personas se preocupan en mi aunque no lo note.

-igual hermanita…-

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA **

AnNa-HikAr1-n0-SeNsh1: bueno niña acá tienes la continuación y espero que te haya gustado las torturas del este capítulo.

diana carolina: jajajajaja mas pervertida no puedes ser mujer!, créeme que arnold ya no va a ser un lindo santito con Helga coqueteándole a cada instante "supuesta tortura", ya lo viste en acción hoy así que….dejo que tu mente vuele! Jajajaja lo de la cocina, sé que pensarías eso XD!.

acosta perez jose ramiro: gracias por la apreciación José, y espero que te guste este capítulo :)

letifiesta: gracias por tu apoyo amiga ;D

SandraPullman-Pataki: bueno a tus ordenes, acá veras como Helga tiene todo fríamente calculado más aun cuando se trata de laila, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y gracias por leer.


	5. todo se termino

Antes que nada hey arnold no me pertenece, y si lo fuera hace rato hubiera sacado la 2 película, para que quede claro este fic es para mayores de 16 por el lemon que tendrá, así que si tienes menos de esa edad no seas pervertido y espérate a los 16 ahora si comencemos

-¡ahhhh! Sol, mar, arena, esto es el paraíso hermano- me dijo mientras alzaba sus dos brazos en protesta de lo incomodo que había sido el viaje.

-veo que tú fuiste el que más sufriste en todo el trayecto-

-ni me lo hagas acordar Arnold, estar ahí apretujado y peor aún en las piernas de Olga y phoebe, me hubiera gustado que fuera al revés-

-maldición phoebe no pensé que íbamos a ir tan apretados- y ahí mi torturadora personal, mi mejor amiga Helga g pataki.

-pero miren el cabezón ya llego, al fin que tu pudiste ir cómodo- me decía mientras yo la ayudaba a sacar sus maletas del carro.

-y si preguntas por laila, se ha ido con mi hermana al nuevo centro comercial en el pueblo, arnold….hay una insignificante cosas que no te he dicho…-

-tengo todo el tiempo para escuchar esa "insignificante cosa"- me reí, pensando que tan solo era otra tonta broma de Helga.

-bueno, laila no vino sola-

-¿qué?- alce mi cabeza y ahí fue cuando nuestras miradas coincidieron.

-lo que digo es que, vino con el mastodonte, el capitán de los jugadores de futbol americano- no sabía si molestarme o entristecerme ante la noticia, y aunque me pareciera lo más extraño, no me dio importancia claro que sentí un poco de pena pero no paso como yo creía que pasaría.

-uhh…bueno, en verdad no sé qué decir…- se armó un silencio incomodo, esos que quedan después de decir algo erróneo o algo realmente estúpido.

-viejo te vas a quedar ahí todo el bendito día o vas a meterte a la playa- me grito Gerald desde la orilla.

-tengo que ayudar a subir las maletas a Helga…-

-no es necesario Arnoldo yo puedo sola, además aprovecha que te estoy dando el día libre esclavo- y así como dijo comenzó a descargar sus maletas.

Me separe de ella para ir con mi amigo que me esperaba en la orilla del mar –a ver déjame adivinar, estas triste porque tu amada laila vino con un mastodonte y apuestas que no se van aguantar hasta la noche- lo mire un poco confundido pero después le sonreí con sobra.

-jajaja no sé, aunque no lo creas no me afecta lo de laila, ni siquiera sé porque no me afecta, es decir me gusta, debería pasar algo, pero aquí me ves tranquilo sin ningún pesar-

-hermano has perdido la cabeza y ya se por quién- imito mi sonrisa solo que esta tenía un tono de sarcasmo y estaba algo chueca.

-a ver Gerald, por quien he perdido la cabeza…-

-nada más y nada menos que tu torturadora personal, por el demonio reencarnado, por Helga g pataki- los dos nos miramos y después de un breve momento comenzamos a reírnos sin parar.

-pero que dices Gerald…el ver que Helga me hace torturas ya te consumió el cerebro, jejejeje- admito que me sonroje pero lo disimule

-te lo digo enserio arnold, deberías tener cuidado de enamorarte de Helga, ya que se ven muy cercanos, tu sabes- me codeo tres veces.

-bueno no quiero hablar más del tema, tienes una pelota para jugar-

-no, pero creo que pataki trajo una ahora vuelvo, no te pierdas-

-si claro con tantas chicas lindas no me voy a perder-

-oh! Quien eres y que le hiciste a mi arnold!- riéndose mientras se dirigía a la casa de Helga.

Aparentemente no había nadie adentro, hasta que escuche susurros que provenían de un cuarto del segundo piso. Al llegar no pude evitar escuchar la extraña conversación que se daba entre Helga y phoebe.

_-phoebe no sé qué hacer, esto no debía de pasar y paso, ahora estoy malditamente idiotizada con el-_

_-Helga no te atormentes, sabíamos que esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar, yo te advertí el día en el que me dijiste acerca del trato-_

_-si….pero todo estaba fríamente calculado, no había error alguno, solo uno pequeño el que me pasara esto, ¿y sabes qué?...¡paso!-_

_-debe haber una solución lógica Helga, para todo hay siempre una explica….-_

_-es que no lo ves phoebe, ¡estoy locamente enamorada de arnold! Y esta vez no sé si pueda reprimir mis sentimientos hacia él, mírame ya no soy una niña de 9 años…_-me quede en blanco, acababa de escuchar a pataki decir que estaba locamente enamorada de mi mejor amigo, mi cerebro no pudo recibir muy bien la información y al tratar de irme me tropecé con mi propio pie y caí en seco.

Escuche como Helga abría rápidamente la puerta de su cuarto y se ponía en frente mío en una pose molesta.

-pero miren nada más, un chismoso…- abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y después me vio –¡maldición has escuchado todo!, ¿no es así moreno?- no sabía que decir, estaba que temía por mi vida.

Me paro y me jalo hacia su cuarto donde me sentó en su cama y formo su antiguo puño –dime lo que has escuchado y dime la verdad porque si no conocerás lo que puedo hacer con estas dos manos-

Trague saliva –y-yo…no….es decir….- estaba muy nervioso, hasta que mi enamorada se acercó a mí y me hizo la misma pregunta pero algo más dulce –yo…yo no puede evitarlo….es decir ¡¿pataki estas enamorada de arnold?- ella me miro y empalideció, se incorporó y comenzó a caminar en círculos.

-veamos cómo puedo hacer que cierres la boca moreno, sabes que si él se entera tu mueres ¿no?, si esto se te sale de tu boca, no podrás tener hijos nunca más y créeme que soy capaz de todo, aunque tu enamorada sea mi mejor amiga-

-si Helga….te juro por mis futuros hijos que no le diré a nadie acerca de lo que dijiste, pero por favor no me hagas nada-lo se fue algo patético pero ya había visto como Helga había dejado en el piso a sid por tratar de sobrepasarse con ella y con el mismo método, así que no me dio otra opción más que rogar, mientras agarraba lo que produciría a mis hermosos hijos.

-cómo puedo confiar en ti, esta noche vamos a hablar ¿entiendes cabello métrico? Tienes que saber toda la historia- me dio la última mirada mientras alargaba su mano en señal de que ya era libre y así con todas mis fuerzas salí de su casa como alma perseguida por el diablo.

-que paso Gerald, estas bien, estas literalmente blanco- lo mire con recelo mientras trababa de procesar todo lo que había ocurrido, me senté en la arena y comencé a pensar.

-que te hizo Helga para que vinieras así, ¿acaso te amenazo a muerte?- no les miento quise contarle todo lo que había escuchado pero me retuve a regañadientes, me moría de ganas pero sabía que si quería tener hijos no debía decir absolutamente nada.

-no nada, es que se me acaba de meter una idea y necesito sacarla de mi mente…-

-no me digas pedazo de pervertido, ahora que cochinada se te metió ahí adentro- a veces ser un pervertido disimulado es bueno, te libra de algunos problemas.

-bueno, créeme que si quieres soñar como un angelito hoy, no sería bueno que te lo diga- me sonrió y después se paró.

-bueno por lo visto no has encontrado una pelota, así que porque no vamos por unos helados para los cuatro, aprovechando que ya va a anochecer-

-que buena idea arnold, vamos- lo que quería, algo para que enfriara mis pensamientos.

-phoebe te juro que si dice algo tu enamorado, lo mato y ya no tendrás la oportunidad de hacerlo con el- conociendo al salvaje del moreno apostaba que no pasarían de la semana sin haberlo hecho.

-te prometo que él no va a decir nada Helga, él no me podría traicionar- me dijo notoriamente sonrojada.

-hermana a la que traicionaría seria a mí, no a ti- la mire con una cara de pocos amigos.

-tranquila Helga, además que esta noche lo amenazaras-

-no creo que lo amenaza, le hablare y…. si tal vez lo amenace pero procurare ser "suave"- escuche como tocaban la puerta y fui a abrirla.

-helados para las bonitas señoritas- dijo el cabeza de balón haciendo que irremediablemente me sonrojara mientras veía detenidamente al moreno el cual evitaba por completo mi mirada.

Nos quedamos hablando sobre temas que venían a nuestras mentes, lo que realmente me sorprendió fue el no ver ni a mi hermana, ni al mastodonte, ni a la perfecta laila desde que llegamos a la casa playa.

-¿alguien tiene hora?- pregunto phoebe tratando de llevar mi plan a la acción.

-son las 7, ¿porque?- respondió arnold, siempre metiéndose en asuntos donde no debía, no porque fuera un idiota, sino simplemente _era el que siempre se preocupaba por todos._

-porque es hora que hablemos Gerald- trate de parecer seria y directa sin intimidar a nadie, pero creo que no lo pude lograr.

-si…si pataki….vamos a hablar a….afuera- trago saliva, mientras me seguía.

Cerramos la puerta dejando a arnold con la boca abierta y nos dispusimos a caminar por la orilla del mar, ninguno de los dos queríamos decir algo, estábamos demasiado nerviosos y tensos para hacerlo.

-Gerald lo que escuchaste hoy….es difícil de explicar- sentí su mirada penetrarme hasta lo más hondo de mi interior.

-aun no asimilo que estés enamorada de él, es decir, ¿desde cuando estas así?-

-desde que…. Tenía 3 años- bien no me juzguen pero necesitaba desahogar mis penas y con ellas mis más resguardados secretos.

-wow, eso sí es mucho tiempo, y porque no le dijiste, o lo peor de todo, ¿porque lo torturas?-

-haber para ti, crees que es fácil que una chica le diga a su mejor amigo, oye sabes que me muero por tus besos deseados y por tus caricias ¿quisieras ser mi enamorado?, crees que es fácil…claro si tu vida no es un infierno, tu no sabes lo que tengo que pasar-

-¿con lo de tus padres?, si arnold me lo cuenta cada vez que hablamos de ti, aunque me cueste decirlo arnold te aprecia mucho tanto que te defiende en todas las veces que digo que eres muy compulsiva y malvada….no me golpees- dijo mientras mi semblante se tornaba molesto.

-no lo sé en verdad a veces pienso que él es superficial, se deja llevar por lo bonito sin fijarse en lo que hay dentro de el-

-si no te habrás dado cuenta, la mayoría de hombres somos así, incluyéndome, solo necesitan un pequeño empujoncito para darse cuenta lo que en verdad tenemos frente a nosotros-

-sabes aun me siento rara hablando esto contigo…-

-no creas que eres la única pataki…-íbamos a volver a la casa, cuando unos susurros captaron nuestra atención. En verdad parecían más gemidos que susurros y cuando nos acercamos a ese lugar no cabíamos de la impresión.

La dichosa escena era un asco total, al fin pude encontrar a Olga, al jugador de futbol americano y a la perra de laila, estaban haciendo un trio. Yo y el moreno nos quedamos petrificados con las bocas bien abiertas, mientras escuchábamos como gemían y se retorcían, lo más infame que me pareció fue que lo estuvieran haciendo en un lugar abierto, donde cualquier persona los pudiera ver, como si fueran animales de circo.

Golpee a Gerald en señal de irnos y es que ya me moría por decirle a arnold lo que había visto con mis propios ojos, y no me traten de juzgar como acuseta, ¿acaso ustedes permitirían que a la que le gusta tu amigo haga esas cochinas?.

-si quieres que arnold te crea, tendrás que tomarle foto…suerte que tienes de amigo un pervertido- me dijo en susurro mientras sacaba su celular y le tomaba una foto.

-no te pongas de cerdo Gerald y vámonos ya, antes que nos descubran-

-está bien vamos- y así salimos corriendo de esa escena.

Cuando llegamos a mi cuarto, yo y el moreno nos dejamos deslizar lentamente por la superficie liza de la fría pared mientras tratábamos de recibir oxígeno.

-que les paso, se ven agotados- que deducción más estúpida.

-claro que estamos agotados si hemos corrido, ¡Arnoldo! ¿Y saben cuál fue la razón?- dirigiéndome a phoebe y arnold que me quedaron mirando –¿Gerald me harías el favor de darme ese maldito celular?- sin respuesta alguna me lo dio, busque la carpeta y puse las imágenes en pantalla completa, los dos se quedaron en blanco y se sonrojaron.

-eso…eso es imposible, laila nunca haría eso- al cabeza de balón aun no le cabía la idea de que su laila, la chica "dulce", era menuda "mujer".

-viejo acéptalo, todo el colegio sabía que no era una santa, tú eras el único baboso enamorado que no se daba cuenta- me sorprendí por lo que dijo el moreno, salió en mi defensa, simplemente perfecto.

-lo que dice el chico de cabellos métricos tiene razón arnold, reacciona, laila no es lo que aparenta ser- lo vi cómo se arrecosto, frunció el ceño, se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos y me miro, pude ver que estaba notoriamente molesto pero también un poco desconcertado.

-necesito asimilarlo, Helga tenemos que hablar un momento-

-¡¿QUE? Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo- solo pude decir mientras miraba a phoebe y a Gerald buscando una estúpida excusa.

-vienes conmigo Helga, quieras o no ¡vamos!- me agarro de la mano y me llevo afuera de la casa. Sí que era un día para estar afuera de la casa.

-tu sabias todo esto, ¿no es así?- me miro molesto y pude ver rencor en su alma.

-no arnold, no es lo que piensas, ni siquiera sabía que iba a terminar así, ni siquiera sabía que laila haría esto, yo no tengo la culpa de nada-

-claro que si la tienes Helga, teníamos un trato, no cumpliste con tu parte, así que este estúpido atraco se acabó, ¿me entiendes? ¡SE ACABO!- cuando me gritaba sentía miedo, nunca lo había visto así, es que…. ¿Por qué tenía que amar tanto a esa tal ranchera? El tan solo pensar la respuesta ahogaba mi alma y rompía mi corazón.

-arnold te juro que yo no tengo nada que ver, ¿porque no me crees?- sentí como se formaba un nudo en mi garganta, resistía las lágrimas que trataban de asomarse a mis ya vidriosos ojos.

-porque sé que eres capaz de todo- me agarro la rabia, el creía que era una cualquiera, capaz de hacer todo a mi disposición para alejarlo de su "amorcito".

-¿porque no abres los ojos?, ¡¿porque diablos no puedes ver que laila es una tremenda puta?- le grite mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, mis puños se lastimaban por la presión que ejercía en estos y mis dientes rechinaban.

-¡CALLATE, TU NO LA CONOCES!-

-no hace falta conocer bien a un tigre sabiendo que este mata a la oportunidad- genial lo único que se me ocurre decirle al idiota, una metáfora mal hecha.

-ella es diferente y lo que paso hace rato debe ser tan solo una estúpida confusión- y se mataba con esa maldita escusa.

-jajajajajaja no me hagas reír arnold, para ti todas son diferentes, pero siempre salen siendo perras y putas regaladas, acéptalo la mujer se dejó llevar por el placer, a ella tu no le importas, nunca le has importado y si algún día lo hiciera seria por conveniencia- todas las patéticas ganas de llorar se habían esfumado dando paso al ironismo y a la altanería.

-¡CALLATE QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE NO TE QUIERO ESCUCHAR, CALLATE!- fue rápido él me había agarrado de los hombros y me sacudía con fuerza, me dolía, me lastimaba, y no solo me refiero a lo físico.

-maldito pendejo- logre decir para luego escupirle en la cara, tirarle un puñete y patearle en la ingle.

-aaauuuchhh- escuche mientras veía como se revolcaba en el suelo, _aun no puedo creer que te pude volver a amar si sabía que todo acabaría mal._

Me retire en silencio, me retire victoriosa, pero también hice mi retirada dolida y profundamente traicionada, mañana iba ser un día corto por primera vez en mi vida, mañana me iría a primera hora a la casa de hillwood, ya no tenía que hacer nada ahí, mi planes fueron ultrajados y la perfección de estos resultaron ser imperfectas.

**Notas de autora**

**Lo que tú digas Helga****: bueno en primera me alegra que te haya gustado, eso me hace feliz y no te preocupes que aunque parezca que ya no va a ver más torturas las habrá ñakañaka.**

**UsakitoPau Potter Weasley****: gracias, me encanta que te haya gustado, siii mi arnold creció y ahora está de pervertidillo ;D aquí la actualización, espero no tardarme tanto esta vez.**

**DoliInTheSkyWithDiamonds****: gracias por tu apreciación, aquí te dejo la actualización.**

**diana carolina****: jajajajajajajajajaja espero que no te traumes mas XD, bueno como puedes ver en este capítulo, mescle la pervercion con la angustia y la amistad del moreno con la rubia, sabes me diste una gran idea sobre la amistad entre ellos y aquí está el resultado de tu comentario :D jajajaja y no desesperes que ya falta poco para las escenas pervertidas ;D**

**: hahaha bueno en el sentido de mal pensarlo, ese es el tema principal de mi historia jajajaja ;D y como yo cumplo aquí esta la actualización.**

**letifiesta****: gracias por tu apoyo amiga :D**


	6. cafeteria de sueños

Antes que nada hey arnold no me pertenece, y si lo fuera hace rato hubiera sacado la 2 película, para que quede claro este fic es para mayores de 16 por el lemon que tendrá, así que si tienes menos de esa edad no seas pervertido y espérate a los 16 ahora si comencemos

Lo que ocurrió ayer me sirvió como una amarga lección, nunca debí hacer caso a mis sentimientos, lo mejor hubiera sido hacer caso omiso al trato que me propuso Arnold, así tal vez las cosas hubieran ocurrido de manera diferente, así tal vez no hubiera vuelto a lo de antes.

-_será mejor que ya me valla-_ susurre al ver que mi amiga dormía plácidamente, cargue mi maleta y comencé a bajar las escaleras despacio, como ladrón entrando a una casa desconocida.

-¿a dónde vas?- su voz perturbo mi ser, haciéndome temblar sin remedio.

-eso no te incumbe, ¿me entiendes?- no lo mire, tan solo puede darle la espalda.

-Helga…lo que paso ayer…perdóname, es que estaba un poco alterado y no me controle….yo..- alargo su mano hasta mi hombro apoyándolo.

-si en verdad quieres que te perdone cierra tu maldita boca y lárgate, que no quiero escucharte más y no me toques- dije irritada saliendo de la casa en dirección a la ciudad.

-espera Helga, ¿a dónde vas? Es muy temprano para que encuentres transporte- lo único que hice fue sacarle el dedo medio mientras caminaba al paradero.

Si hubiera estado más atenta, me hubiera percatado que el mastodonte estaba pasando por mi lado mirándome, dándose lujo y detalle de mi cuerpo.

-¿¡y que mierda miras tú!- le dije irguiendo mi puño en dirección a él, que en vez de intimidarse se acercó a mí.

-veo el que una chica tan linda como tu este sola a estas horas de la madrugada- acortando mi espacio vital con su pecho, haciéndome retroceder un paso.

-no sabes con quien te estas metiendo, así que te digo que te muevas y me dejes libre el camino- caminando hacia la estación de buses, esquivando su cuerpo en el trayecto.

-pero claro que se con quién me estoy metiendo, con la hermanita menor de Olga y la amiga de Laila, en verdad eres mucho más hermosa que las dos juntas- escaneándome con los ojos.

-vete a la mierda- increpe para que me dejara en paz mientras veía que mi bus se acercaba a lo lejos.

-así que estamos agresivos ¿he?...pues a mí me gusta lo agresivo- agarrándome del brazo recibiendo en respuesta un puño limpio en su mandíbula.

-¡AUCH!- curiosamente los dos lo dijimos al mismo tiempo, él se sobaba su barbilla y yo sacudía inútilmente mi mano enrojecida. Mientras él estaba tratando de poner su mandíbula en orden, yo aproveche en subir al bus que se fue dejando un rastro de humo negro en el ambiente.

-maldición eso sí que dolió- sobándome la mano y tratando de calmar los nervios que me habían causado al encontrarme con ese idiota.

-¿Helga?- desperté llamándola, podía jurar que hace un momento sentí su presencia. Me puse ropa ligera y salí a respirar un poco de aire puro y ahí fue cuando lo vi, estaba sentado en la arena agarrándose la cabeza, instintivamente me acerque a Arnold.

-¿te pasa algo Arnold?- me senté a lado de él y espere pacientemente a que respondiera, no quería ni presionarlo ni hacerlo sentirlo incomodo, solo esperaba que las palabras fluyan en el momento exacto.

-ayer pelee con Helga…fue una discusión muy fuerte, acabe siendo pateado por ella, hoy trate de disculparme más su orgullo no deja escuchar y la entiendo me porte como un idiota-

- lo de ustedes no es cuestión orgullo, es cuestión en el que tiene razón, Arnold ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de que en verdad veas que es lo que te rodea?, tal vez debas de confiar en lo que hace la gente para que después no sufras, tal vez….deberías comprender mejor a Helga- me fui en silencio, era mejor dejarlo en su pensamiento, tratar de asimilar lo que paso y tratar de superarlo también.

Ni bien llegue a mi casa me fui a tirar un buen baño, lo que me ayudo a relajar mis nervios. Me vestí y tome la decisión de salir un rato para olvidar el día de playa –"ahora si pueden afirmar que soy chica de ciudad"- saque un cigarro pensando que eso calmaría mis ansias, ¡que tontería! Aun así tenía planeado caminar hasta que anochezca.

Me sentía terrible, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en ella, sus lágrimas asomándose en sus celestes ojos o su cara roja de la rabia, todo había pasado tan rápido, la maldita culpa me corrompía y es que aún no entendía nada, el hecho de estar confundido o tal vez el ser muy estúpido –no, no puedo creer que le dije todo eso a Helga, a mi mejor amiga- saque mi teléfono móvil y marque a mi abuelo.

-¿abuelo?, necesito que me vengas a recoger- le decía mientras recogía mi ropa y la ordenaba.

-"¿paso algo chaparrito?"-mi abuelo era siempre así.

-eso te lo cuento halla abuelo, ahora solo necesito que vengas-

-okey ya estoy saliendo para halla Arnold-

-gracias abuelo- un sentimiento me oprimía el pecho, me sentía inútil, pude sentir aquella tristeza de la que todos hablan.

-hola Arnold, ayer no nos pudimos saludar pero ahora ya lo podemos hacer- para ser francos no tenía ganas de hablar con alguien y mucho menos con Laila. Ella se acercó a mí y me abrazo, me quede quieto, ya no sentía nada.

-sí, si Laila, yo… necesito tomar algo de agua- le dije excusando el hecho de irme a otro lado, para pensar en lo que me estaba pasando.

-a ver Helga esto no es el fin del mundo, te dijo cosas estúpidas y ya, además que él es un idiota- sonreí ante mi comentario, a veces es mejor olvidar las cosas, si al fin y al cabo todos sabíamos que mis sueños solo sueños eran.

Camine hasta la pequeña cafetería del día anterior, tal vez un café cargado me haga bien y amargue mi garganta. Me senté en la misma mesita, la cual daba a la avenida vacía, ya era casi las 6, el mozo que me atendió el día anterior fue el mismo.

-déjame adivinar… ¿un café americano?- me sorprendí lo admito pero sonreí, el me devolvió la mueca –parece que hoy has dado en el blanco- viendo como lo anotaba en su libreta, me sonreía y se marchaba.

6 horas antes

-¿hermano ya te vas?- que estúpida pregunta, acaso no está viendo que ya estoy haciendo mis maletas.

-si Gerald ya me voy, por cierto ¿aun conservas esa foto que tomaste ayer?- el me miro con cara de pervertido –por supuesto que si hermano, ya se me hacía raro que no me preguntaras o que me la pidieras, ¿cuánto crees que me paguen por colgarla a internet?-

-nada Gerald, no pagan nada por estas estupideces- agarre su teléfono y pude ver con más detalle esa foto. Si bien la resolución no era buena se podía apreciar tres cuerpos que parecían hacer uno solo, lo único que sentí fue puro asco.

-valla viejo estas muy serio, yo de ti ya me hubiera encerrado en un baño- me codeo para luego reírse a carcajadas por mi alrededor.

-esto es diferente Gerald, voy a tener que borrarte esta foto…- le dije un segundo después de haberla eliminado.

-¡NO! Pero… ¿porque? Esto valía oro en la secundaria- dramatizando al tirarse al suelo y tomar su celular con una peculiar cara.

-por eso mismo, no quiero que alguien salga lastimado o lo peor humillado, además no hubieras querido que por casualidad Phoebe la hubiera visto guardada ahí, ¿o sí?- le dije con una sonrisa arrogante.

-um, um, um…..Arnold, Arnold cuando dejaras de ser ¡un maldito santo!-

-tal vez cuando me case, además no es para tanto solo es una estúpida foto-

-corrección para ti es una estúpida foto, para mi es una prueba infalible…- ¿una prueba?, acaso Gerald y Helga estaban en el mismo plan.

-¿una prueba?, pero que hablas Gerald- le dije mientras caminábamos por la playa con mis maletas.

-que lo que acabas de borrar es la verdad de que Laila es una pu…- lo demás no pude escuchar porque me choque con alguien, cuando no Arnold.

-Arnold ¿estás bien?- me dijo mi amigo, ayudándome a no caerme.

-¡oye imbécil fíjate por donde vas!...pero valla, valla, si no es más que el amiguito de esa linda rubia-

-¿de que hablas?…. ¿de qué rubia?- sobándome la cabeza y sintiendo un dolor punzante en la misma.

-de la hermana menor de Olga, sí que esta para comérsela viva, apuesto que tú ya le habrás echado un ojo o tal vez una mano- riéndose en mi cara. Sentí como mi sangre hervía y mis puños se formaban, como se le ocurría a este tipo hablar así de Helga.

-ESCUCHAME BIEN TARADO, NO TE VOY A PERMITIR QUE LE HABLES ASI A HELGA, ¿ENTIENDES? PORQUE SI NO VERAS LAS CONSECUENCIAS- saliendo de mis casillas y tratando de controlarme para no abalanzarme sobre él.

-así que se llama Helga…mira escuálido no quiero problemas, así que no te metas en mis negocios, porque no quiero gastar mis puños en ti- alejándose de nosotros.

-pero que tiene ese imbécil- lo dije al aire, pensando que estaba solo.

-viejo cálmate, seguro que está bromeando-

-no lo sé Gerald, no me da buena espina ese tipo-

-bueno Arnold, vamos que se te va a hacer tarde-

-sí, mi abuelo me debe estar esperando- dándole otra vez una mirada a Milton que se desvanecía a lo lejos.

-¿puedo sentarme a hacerte compañía?- me dijo el descarado

-claro que puedes, con una condición cierra el hocico- agarrando mi taza para calentarme un poco.

-eso si no te lo prometo… ¿así que tengo una sonrisa de adonis he?- lo mire avergonzada, él se percató y rio –parece que esta vez te gane, además que eso ya lo sabía, en si soy todo un adonis- ahora la que reía era yo.

-si claro, ¿un flacucho como tú, un adonis? Ahh…pero en qué mundo estamos ahora- hablando irónicamente.

-oye, oye no estoy tan mal- mirándome con esos dos ojos pardos –por cierto no se tu nombre, aunque me gustaría saberlo- tanta vuelta le daba a una sola pregunta que no era pregunta, ¿Por qué no podía ser más directo?

-eso no tiene importancia y tampoco te incumbe b-u-c-k-o- absorbiendo un poco de la amarga sustancia.

-a ver, si te digo mi nombre ¿tú me dirás el tuyo?-

-¿es que acaso no tienes clientes por atender o mesas que limpiar?- admito que eso sonó feo, si yo hubiera sido mesera me hubiera dolido en el alma.

-hey chica, así que estas agresiva hoy, que te hicieron para que una rubia como tu este de tan mal humor, y eso que yo pensaba que las rubias se divertían más- no pude evitar atorarme con mi café a causa de la risa que me dio su comentario.

-¡ohh! por favor como te vas a creer ese tonto mito, solo los ineptos se la creen-

-viste que una sonrisa lo mejora todo, ahora si alejando el tema de las rubias, me presentare ya que mi clienta se rehúsa a hacerlo, señoras y señoras mi nombre es….Máximo Augusto, a su servicio- lo dijo parándose en su asiento y aclamando como predicador a la nada.

-ahora si querida damisela, su nombre es el que quiero escuchar- haciendo una pésima rima.

-bueno creo que ya te has humillado mucho a las personas invisibles que están viendo tu espectáculo, mi nombre es Helga- hizo tanto por un solo nombre, patético, ¡pero qué digo! Ridículo.

-ummm….un bonito nombre para una rubia natural-

-¿acaso tu no lo eres?- pregunte entre inocente.

-claro que soy rubio natural, solo quería darle sabor a mi comentario-

-para mí que quieres alargar nuestra conversación-le dije victoriosa

-está bien, pero que puedo hacer, como ves la cafetería está totalmente vacía y hablar con mi jefe no suena tan lindo-

-¿y hasta que hora trabajas? Esto sí que debe aburrirte-

-bueno supuestamente en unos minutos termino mi jornada, si es que no viene un cliente- mirando en su muñeca el fino reloj que adornaba, apostaba que era de cuero y de plata, era muy hermoso.

-¿Qué, tengo algo?- me pregunto mirándome para luego mirar a su delantal.

-no, no pero es que tu reloj es hermoso-

-¿lo quieres ver?, toma- me lo paso, todas mis sospechas fueron esclarecidas, era un fino reloj uno que jamás en vida había visto, era simplemente hermoso.

-no entiendo, y no es por ofender pero como un trabajo así te puede dar el dinero suficiente para un reloj tan caro-

-bueno es que este trabajo es solo como un hobbie, mi madre quería que sirviera para algo y bueno me obligo a meterme a esta cafetería y el reloj me lo regalo mi padre por cumplir 17 hace unas 3 semanas-

- así que tú tienes 17, pensé que tendrías unos 18 o 19- alargando mi mano para devolverle su reloj.

-lo sé, lo sé, parezco de más edad, eso es de familia- nos quedamos en silencio, para ese entonces yo ya había terminado mi café.

-parece que ya es hora que me valla- le dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento.

-si quieres te puedo llevar a tu casa en mi carro, claro si no es molestia aceptar la ayuda de un extraño-

-bueno, esta noche no se me apetece ir a pie y…-

-genial, ahora vengo, dejo esto, me cambio y nos vamos- antes de irse me dejo una sonrisa que la grabe en mi mente.

-ahh…Helga, Helga pero que estás haciendo- sentándome esperando al muchacho, cansada de mis pensamientos que me torturaban día y noche.

-listo, ¿nos vamos?- me quede boquiabierta, si bien su atuendo de mesero le caía bien, imagínense verlo con una camisa celeste semi abierta en el cuello, con un suéter rojo amarrado por su cuello adornando su pecho, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos de vestir negro.

-por favor tú también, todos se quedan asombrados cuando esto pasa-

-no, no es que, no es que este asombrada, solo que te cambiaste rápido- mentí ante mi comentario, aunque juraba que se me podía ver el tono carmesí en mis mejillas.

-para que veas soy rápido ahora sí, ¿nos vamos?- asentí con la cabeza mientras lo seguía.

_Nunca me hubiera imaginado estar sentada a lado de un __**"ADONIS"**__ (y esto lo digo sin bromear) en un convertible negro de los años 80', escuchando música de Pink Martini y por último que alguien con todo esto me deje en la puerta de mi casa._

-Wow Max, al parecer eres un niño rico- comente mientras sentía el viento jugar con mi pelo.

-en eso tienes toda la razón, mis padres son dueños de algunos centros comerciales y también son dueños de algunas marcas de ropa reconocidas- me lo dijo como si fue poca cosa –pero una cosa, no soy un niñito engreído- los dos nos miramos, el con una sonrisa sincera y yo con una mirada de _**"a mí no me mientes".**_

-enserio, te estoy diciendo la verdad, porque si no fuera así no estaría hablando ahora mismo contigo, además que a veces ser un ricachón no es tan bueno-

-si claro, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra- tenía que dejar mi lado irónico fluir.

-perdóneme su alteza, no volveré a decirle la verdad otra vez- agarrando mi mano y besándola delicadamente. Eso claramente me saco de cuadro, me sonroje a mas no poder.

-okey, okey, niño rico, no te emociones y gracias por dejarme en mi casa- abriendo la puerta del convertible cuando escuche su voz.

-un momento, ¿así es como me pagas por haberte hecho reír con mis actuaciones ridículas?- apurándose a abrirme la puerta la cual estaba a semi abrir.

-si quieres propina, estas de mala suerte- se rio y cerró la puerta mientras me seguía hasta el marco de mi puerta –como puedes apreciar la propina no me interesa, pero una amiga con el nombre de Helga, sí que me interesa, vamos ¿qué persona tiene una amiga con ese nombre y con esa hermosa personalidad?- me dijo sonriente, mostrándome sus perfectos dientes, contagiándome de su mal.

-así que saliste todo un romeo, ¿he?- codeándolo –no con todas, solo con las más hermosas-

-¿quieres mi número telefónico?- pregunte divertida, el tipo parecía buen chico, además que no podía de dejar de ver su sonrisa.

-por supuesto, me encantaría tener el número telefónico de la reina de Inglaterra- sacando de su camisa una pequeña libreta y un lapicero.

-¿dime en que secundaria estudias?- arreglándose las mangas amarradas de su suéter.

-en la pública 119- le dije un poco vergonzada.

-¿enserio? Mi secundaria queda cerca, que te parece si mañana te recojo y te dejo, claro si tú quieres- no podía creer este chico listo sea tan, pero tan cordial y tan caballero y aun así que este soltero.

-por mí no hay problema "Max"- los dos sonreímos, hubo un silencio, pero uno de los más deseados y pacíficos que había tenido y eso que con Arnold había tenido muchos pero todos eran realmente incomodos.

-genial a las 7:30 te parece si te vengo a recoger-

-esta perfecta esa hora, digo…por supuesto que si- _¡TONTA, HELGA, TONTA! _

-bien, creo que ya es hora que este adonis se marche, cuídate Helga- y ante todas mis expectativas se despidió como un caballero, con un beso en la mejilla.

-hasta luego niño rico- le grite mientras abría la puerta de mi casa.

-espero que lo de rico no sea por la plata, si no por la apariencia- rio- hasta luego Helga- y de un salto arranco su convertible y como vino se fue.

-¡HERMANITA BEBE! ¿EN DONDE HAS ESTADO?, TE HE ESTADO BUSCANDO TODO EL DIA- ya me tenía que bajar de mi nube, sabía que ese momento placentero con Max no duraría demasiado.

-¡suéltame Olga! Estoy bien, ahora déjame en paz- le dije subiendo rápidamente a mi cuarto, _¿Cómo es que algunas personas pueden ser tan cínicas? Bueno dejare de pensar en eso, ahora tan solo me dejare llevar por esa sensación hermosa de encontrar al menos mi granito de azúcar en el mar rancio que me rodea, veremos si con esto se me podrá ir la ira y el odio que le tengo a Arnold._

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

**En primer lugar le doy todas las gracias del mundo a mi amiga Diana Carolina ya que me dio esa bomba de ideas, gracias hermana. Ahora, si se han dado cuenta Helga conoce a un muchacho noble, ¡adelanto algo! Solo un dato de el, el dará todo por ver feliz a Helga. El nombre del mastodonte se supo! Sip se llama MILTON un nombre medio raro pero supongo que varonil... una última cosa Gerald no sabe nada de la discusión con Helga, pero Phoebe si, ojo con eso.**

**Lo que tu digas Helga****:**** bueno yo también quise que Gerald se pusiera del lado de helga, se que en este capitulo no se ve mucho de su apoyo pero te aseguro que en el futuro peleara con arnold por cuidarla, lo del trio je je je tenia que ponerle algo de emoción tu sabes! Y con respecto a arnold pues creo que en verdad esta muy arrepentido, y ahora mucho mas con los celos de ese tal Max y el tener cuidado con el tal Milton, ups creo que he dicho mucho jajaja gracias por seguir mi fic y espero que te guste este capitulo. ^^**

**Diana Carolina:**** gracias hermana por tus ideas!, ahora, con lo del apoyo de Gerald en este capitulo, se que no es mucha y eso que se rie de la escena del trio, pero es que el no sabe nada de lo que pelearon helga con arnold, los únicos que saben son los dos rubios y la incondicional amiga de helga, phoebe. Yo creo que arnold ahora mismo debe estar pasando por una crisis tanto como interna y externa con eso de las hormonas, y con eso de que es lo que en verdad prefiere, espero que se de cuenta a tiempo antes de que pierda a su querida "amiga", espero que te guste el nuevo amigo de helga, el tratara de hacer todo lo posible para poder sacar a una nueva helga y hacer que olvide todo incluyendo a Arnold, pero no de una manera brusca si no de una forma "caballeresca", (lo se estoy viendo muchas novelas) ahora tu plan acerca de que milton habla con olga, de todas maneras pasara igual que el que quiere tener a helga, uff muchas cosas van a pasar y eso que ni siquiera empesamos XD, gracias por todas las ideas…otra vez y como siempre te doy un abrazo, un beso y te devuelvo el mordisco ;D nomnomnom! Cuídate y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo medio sacado de novela!**


End file.
